Fix You
by Original Sister
Summary: Abandoned frantic and self loathing, what more can one do when all love is gone and there's nothing left to fight for?
1. Chapter 1

Fix You

Summary: Abandoned frantic and self loathing, what more can one do when all love is gone and there's nothing left to fight for?

Twilight and X Men Crossover

Pairing: Bella/Charles Xavier

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, so this is gonna be based round X Men First Class and go from there. I do not own Twilight or X Men.**

Chapter 1

New York

Knock knock knock

Grumbling at the noise that had disturbed her peaceful sleep Laura tiredly rolled over to look at her alarm clock to see it had just gone 6.40 in the morning.

'Seriously? Who the hell calls at this time' she bitterly wondered.

Mind you she'd barely had any visitors in weeks so she couldn't really complain.

Knock knock knock

"Alright alright I'm coming just hang your horses!" shouted Laura stumbling out of bed.

She grabbed up her blue knee length dressing gown and placed it on over her black tank top and checkered boy shorts.

Yawning as she approached the front door Laura glanced through the spy hole and saw two gentlemen standing outside.

Who could these be?

Keeping the chain on encase of any funny business Laura opened the door just enough to see who she was dealing with.

"Can I help you?" she asked glancing between the two.

"Laura William's?"

Asked the man with dark brown hair wearing a light blue shirt black slacks and a gray blazer.

"Yes" she cautiously confirmed.

"Charles Xavier and this is my partner Erik Lehnsherr" said Charles gesturing to his friend whilst politely smiling at the young woman.

"Unless you're holding a badge or a warrant for something I haven't done I don't do bible talk or give money to any kind of sales reps" spoke a tired Laura.

"Well we're defiantly not sales reps, Mormons or cops for that matter" said Erik.

"Sooo what are you then?" asked Laura rolling her eyes at him.

"Forgive us, this may or may not seem hard to believe but..."

"We're mutants much like you" said Erik cutting Charles off who gave him a look that said 'you bloody idiot'.

Laura frozen to the spot stood there unblinking for a moment not knowing what to say until she snapped out her baffled state.

"Is this some sort of joke?" she asked.

"I can assure you its no joke" said Charles.

"We know who you are Isabella, and know exactly what you can do" spoke Erik in a stern manner.

Laura...Isabella slamming the door closed locked it with haste resting her forehead against it.

"Miss Swan you've nothing to be afraid of, we're not here to harm you" assured Charles through the door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

How in the hell did they know her name? And what did Erik mean when he said that they were mutants like her? Surely they couldn't mean...

No, it was impossible. There was none else, only her.

"I understand what you're going through Isabella..."

"Understand? You know nothing about me!" Isabella shrieked.

"I know enough to say that abandonment is one of the worst things to happen to someone, especially to an eleven year old girl who saved her brother's life but was unfairly blamed for her mother and father's deaths" said Charles.

This said Isabella's breath hitched. No way. There was no bloody way!

"H-how did you know that?" she stuttered.

"I know many things Isabella, trust me when I say that you are not alone as you think you are. Please just open the door and allow us to explain" pleaded Charles.

She stood there for a moment contemplating whether this was actually happening and that there were in fact more people like her or if this was some kind of trick that would most likely get her killed.

 _"Trust in your instincts Isabella. Listen to what your heart is saying"_

Gasping as she heard the mans voice in her head like some kind of projection Isabella at that point was confounded with overwhelming desire to know more about who these men were and if...IF...they could actually offer her some guidance.

Having made her decision Isabella used her mind to unlock the door watching as it opened to reveal both Charles and Erik standing there with relieved expressions.

"Promise me one thing" she said as the two waited for her to carry on. "If I'm not truly satisfied by what you have to say that you'll leave me alone and never come looking for me again".

Charles and Erik looked at other for moment before turning back to face the young woman.

"You have our word" said Charles nodding in understanding.

"Well then, I suppose you better come in. We have alot to discuss" said Isabella motioning them into her apartment.

Yes there was going to be alot to discuss and god knows Isabella had questions, but could these men provide her with the answers she desperately needed?

Friends or foe there was only one way to find out but if it was the latter then heaven help the poor bastards because they would not be getting out of her apartment limbs attached, if at all.

 **Author's Note: What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you guys want a tea? Or coffee? Or something?" asked Isabella going to the kitchen that was attached to her living room.

"Coffee's fine for me" said Erik taking a seat on the couch.

"I'll have a tea thanks" spoke Charles.

"Either of you take milk or sugar?" she asked switching the kettle on.

"One sugar no milk" said Erik.

"Er milk two sugars please" said Charles.

He scanned his eyes round the apartment taking every last little detail in from the oak wooden flooring to the one picture that sat on the table.

Picking up the glass frame he saw the image was of a man and woman sat on a grassy green with a little boy holding a soccer ball sitting in the mans lap while a little girl was hugging the woman from behind. They all looked so happy.

"You have a lovely family" he told Isabella.

"Had. Keyword. I had a lovely family" she sadly spoke pouring hot water and other contents into three cups.

"Whatever happened to your brother?" asked Charles curiously.

"I don't know" shrugged Isabella.

"Don't you two keep in contact?" asked Erik frowning at her.

"Not exactly" said Isabella.

"Why not?"

"Did you really come here to question me about my personal life or are we gonna get down to business?" asked Isabella handing the men their drinks.

"Quick and straight to the point, can't argue with that" said Erik smirking into his coffee.

'Moron' thought Bella rolling her eyes.

Charles hearing this simply chuckled under his breath.

"So about this mutant thing, what is that?" asked Isabella grabbing her own cup from the counter and took a seat on the armchair.

"It's what you are, or should I say its what we are. It's a word for those of us who are born genetically significant. Like my friend Erik here who can control and manipulate metal elements" said Charles.

At that moment Erik clicked his fingers and the next thing Isabella knew her locket went from her neck and flew straight into the mans awaiting hand.

"Impressive. So we have the human magnet and I'm guessing that from your voice in my head that you must be a telepath?" asked Isabella of Charles.

"You'd be correct. I hold the ability to create illusions and demonstrate hypnosis. I can control minds as well as read them, astral project and handle communication links" explained Charles whilst drinking his tea.

"Well...damn. All this time I thought it was just me and now I find out I'm not the only odd individual to walk this planet. Now there's you two" said Isabella.

"Not just us" assured said Erik.

"There's more?" gasped Isabella.

"Dozens, all around the world who like you are in hiding. Trying so much to blend in with the rest of humanity because their too frightened to be who they are without anyone judging them" said Charles.

"So how did you manage to find me? I mean I've been off the radar for years and suddenly you come knocking at my door like two of the best damn agents there is" said Isabella feeling anxious to know this.

"Would you believe us if we told you we have a mutant locating device?" asked Erik chuckling.

"You know at this point I think I'll believe just about anything, also it would make alot of sense" nodded Isabella pressing her lips into a straight line.

"The machine itself was built by a friend of ours Dr Hank Mccoy also a mutant, he calls it Cerebro" informed Charles.

"Hmm catchy. So now that you've found me I'm guessing there's something you want?" asked Isabella taking another sip of her drink.

"Actually more like what we can offer you" said Erik.

"Annnd what exactly is that?" asked Isabella awaiting the punch line.

'I swear to god if he doesn't keep his disgusting eyes off my legs I'll ensure he won't have much to offer any woman in the near future' thought Isabella in a rage.

Charles almost choking on his tea had to stop himself from laughing.

"Full protection and acceptance from those who comprehend your gifts. A chance to meet and socialize with others of your own kind and train under the best supervision there is" said Erik.

Though Isabella did not miss the harsh look behind his eye when mentioning the word 'supervision'. She didn't quite like the vibe she got from Erik, to her he seemed like the type to stab a person in the back.

His friend on the other hand seemed more somewhat pleasant to be around, he had angels eyes compared to Erik's crazy ones. Come to think of it his eyes were quite memorizing to say the least, just two pools of ocean blue staring at her like...

'Oh crap is he listening?' Isabella asked herself noticing the smile on Charles face who then gave a small nod in her direction. 'Bravo Bella that's what you get for mooning over a guy you just met'.

What Isabella had failed to notice though was the file Erik had pulled out from behind the cushions and it wasn't until he was about to open it that she clocked on.

 _'DON'T. EVEN. DARE!'_

She mentally yelled at him causing both Erik and Charles to nearly jump out their skin. She then raised her hand and summoned both the file and her necklace to her much like Erik had done.

"Word of advice, don't go poking your nose where its not needed" Isabella warned him with a stern expression.

'Telekinesis' thought Charles staring at her.

 _'Just one of many'_

He heard Isabella's voice in his head shocking the hell out of him. 'You can hear my thoughts?' Charles mentally asked her.

 _'You think this is something? Wait till you see my other three powers, you'll be thrown for a loop'_

'What's the other three?' he asked her trying to sneak a peak but for some reason she was blocking him.

 _'That's for me to know and you to find out'_ thought Isabella smiling at him.

Now Charles had no idea what it was but there was something about that smile of hers that in his eyes was quite...beautiful, very in fact. Hold on! What was he thinking? He'd come here to offer this girl a place under the 'X' team not to flirt. Get a grip man.

"I think we may actually have our work cut out for us here Erik" spoke Charles.

"Oh I have no doubt about that my friend" said Erik smirking at Isabella who in return scrunched her nose at him in disgust at the way he was looking her up and down.

"So what say you Miss Swan? Would you be interested in joining us and being part of something unique?" asked Charles.

"I was part of something unique, a long time ago, and it was torn away from me. I can't go through that pain again" spoke Isabella in sorrow.

Placing down her cup on the table she got up and walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail looking over the city.

Charles following after a minute slowly approached Isabella's side taking in her now tear streaked face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Would you be if you were in my position? Going your whole life thinking you were some kind of freak only to find out that you were never actually alone, that there was always others like you out there but you were just too blind to see it" said Isabella sniffling.

"I do, believe me I do know that feeling. I experienced it when I was just a child right before I met someone special, that was my best friend and sister Raven. She discovered her shape shifting ability at a young age but saw herself as a monster and so ran away from home. She eventually found me and confounded in me and in return I gave her my complete trust as well as my friendship. Since then we've bonded more as siblings protecting our little family as best as we possibly can" explained Charles leaning his back against the rail hands in pockets.

"Your lucky, I wish could say the same for my brother and me but...I can't" said Isabella.

"You really do miss him don't you?" asked Charles sympathetically.

"I do. I think about him every second of every day, even though he hurt me I don't love him any less than I did when we were together" she said as another tear leaked from her eye.

"You know it wasn't your fault" said Charles as Isabella looked at him with confusion. "Your parents, it was in no way your fault" he assured her.

Isabella swallowing a lump in her throat simply turned back to the morning rise feeling the pain she'd felt that day hit her full on in the chest.

"Chris didn't seem to see it that way, and maybe he was right. If I'd just been quicker they might have stood a chance, hell if I'd been able to control my power better than he never would have hurt them in the first place" Isabella trailed off feeling the fury build up inside her.

"Sebastian Shaw" blurted Charles.

"What?" questioned Isabella.

"The man who killed your parents is called Sebastian Shaw, he's one of us" said Charles.

"How do you know him?" asked Isabella almost in a skeptic manner as she twisted her body round to fully face him.

"A friend of mine warned me about him, said he owns a club called Hellfire where he's recruiting an army of our kind to help him in his plan for world domination. That's why we need all the help we can get, Shaw's a menace to mutant kind as well as humans and its my responsibility to put a stop to his ways before its too late" informed Charles.

"So that's why you need me? To assist you in killing him?" asked Isabella.

"No, not to kill him. To help bring him to justice for his crimes" corrected Charles.

"And you really think a telling off from the law is gonna be enough to hold this guy?" asked Isabella sarcastically.

"No. But if I can get inside his mind I can shut him down long enough to move him to a secure facility, somewhere he'll never be able to harm another living soul again" assured Charles.

"Okay I'm in, but on one condition. When the time comes I want to be the one to take Shaw down. He killed my parents, in return I want to make him feel their pain from that night and literally terrify him to the point that my face will be the very nightmare that haunts him for the rest of his miserable existence. You give me that and I'll be in your debt" said Isabella.

She needed closure so that she could finally put the past behind her, now that she had the name of her parent's killer Isabella would stop at nothing to ensure that the bastard was either dead or for his end.

"Vengeance never solved anything" said Charles shaking his head

"No but it'll sure as hell take the weight off my shoulders" argued Isabella.

"Hurting others doesn't ease the pain, it only makes it worse" said Charles.

"So what do you expect me to do, huh? Just stand around and do nothing knowing what Shaw took from me? My parents are dead and my brother has disowned me. I have nothing left and it's all down to that asshole!" shouted Isabella.

"And if you kill him, then what? He'll be gone and you'll have blood on your hands. You'll go the rest of your life knowing that you took a life that wasn't in your right to take. You'll be no better than Shaw himself".

Those words said something within Isabella snapped and before she knew what she was doing she'd suddenly grabbed hold of Charles fisting the neck of his shirt with both hands and harshly pushed him against the rails.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER YOU SANCTIMONIUS PRICK AND IF YOU EVER DARE TO SUGGEST OTHERWISE AGAIN I WILL BRAKE YOU IN HALF! GOT IT?" bellowed Isabella in the mans face.

It was then after she'd calmed down that Isabella went wide eyed upon realizing what she'd just done. Releasing her grip on Charles she slowly backed away feeling her back hit the brick wall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she whimpered allowing herself to sink to the floor.

She couldn't believe her own actions. For a moment she'd lost control and in doing so Isabella had almost killed Charles with her bare hands, all she'd had to do was push him and he would have gone flying over the rail.

That wasn't her. That. Was not. Her.

"Your anger doesn't control you Isabella, you control it" spoke Charles softly as he came to kneel in front of her.

"That's never happened before" spoke Isabella sounding vulnerable.

"You've failed to progress your true emotions for so long that they've now built up like a hurricane inside you. You must learn to progress what it is you feel before it overcomes you all together. If not for own sake then for your family, do it for them" encouraged Charles placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Will you...can you help me control it?" asked Isabella.

Charles narrowing his gaze to Erik who had just joined them leaning against the doorway gave the mind reader a nod before Charles then turned his vision back to Isabella with a smile upon his face.

"I most certainly can"

 **Author's Note: And so it begins. So it seems Shaw is on everyone's bad side, lets just hope he and Isabella don't cross paths anytime soon.**

 **In the next chapter we will see Isabella meeting the gang and also we get to find out what other powers she posses. Can you guess what they are?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that morning Charles and Erik had taken Isabella to the CIA's research base intending for her to meet the rest of their recently found mutant friends.

They'd just pulled up in Charles car and as the three of them got out Isabella took in the surroundings.

"Nice place, though I get the feeling that the outside is just the tip of the iceberg" she said.

"You'd be correct" chuckled Charles.

The boys then proceeded to guide the young woman inside to meet the gang who they found rounded up in the bases lounge area laughing from whatever they'd just been talking about before Charles and Erik entered the room with Isabella.

"Hey you're back"

Spoke a tall blonde hair girl who Isabella watched get up off the couch she was sat on and rush up to Charles providing him with a hug. Isabella would have been jealous were it not for the fact that she'd already seen in Charles mind who the girl was.

"You couldn't have missed me that much" spoke Charles teasingly.

"No not really" giggled the blonde girl who only just then noticed the brunette hiding behind her friend. "Who's this?" she questioned.

"Oh err everyone I'd like you to meet our newest member of the team" announced Charles leaving his sisters side to stand at Isabella's placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is Isabella Swan, Isabella I'd like you to meet my sister Raven" he said gesturing to the pretty blonde.

"Its nice to meet you Isabella" spoke Raven producing a polite smile.

"You too" said Isabella returning the gesture.

"And over here we have..."

"Alex. Angel. Hank. Darwin. And Cassidy" spoke Isabella cutting Charles to the quick as everyone in the room besides Charles and Erik stared at her in shock.

"How'd you know our names?" asked Cassidy from his perched position on the chair arm.

"I kind of looked into you're minds, I'm sorry its a force of habit" Isabella apologized.

"You're a telepath?" questioned Raven raising her eyebrows.

"Uh huh" said Isabella nodding.

"Is that your only power?" asked Angel.

"Nope, I also have telekinesis, invisibility, a physical and mental shield and a siren song" informed Isabella.

"You have invisibility!?"

"Lets hear the siren song!"

"No do the telekinesis!"

Rang different voices around the room, "whoa guys! Calm down and one at a time" announced Isabella raising her voice above theirs.

"What's a sirens song?" asked Alex kneeling on the couch leaning his arms on the head of it.

"A sirens song is a beautiful melody that lures in anyone who hears it to its rightful owner. It can be a useful talent to lure in the enemy, though I've never used it for such a thing" said Isabella.

"Can we hear it?" asked Angel.

"Err I don't think it would be wise, last time I used it I was in the park and a bunch of guys tried to grope me to death" explained Isabella pressing her lips into a line.

The entire room fell silent as all eyes went wide with shock.

"That actually happened?" asked Raven

"Yep, and its safe to say that after that I never used the song again" said Isabella.

"Understandable" said Hank envying the girl.

Though Charles on the other hand was intrigued by such a gift and wanted more than anything to help her as well as the rest of the team control their powers.

"Well I'm all for it" spoke Erik shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too" agreed both Cassidy and Alex in a smug manner.

"Ouch!"

"Geese!"

Cried both boys who'd each earned themselves an up side slap round the head by Darwin and Angel.

"Let me be frank boys and say that A. Its not going to happen and B. Erik if you do not cease with those vile thoughts I will gladly wrap my shield round your mind squeeze it like play Dow and give you the worst freaking migraine there is!" Isabella snapped at the man beside her.

"Well you shouldn't have been listening in the first place" shot Erik.

"I wasn't! You were the one projecting that porno shit so if anyone's in the wrong here its you!"

Now he didn't know why but just the thought of Erik having those kinds of wishful fantasies about Isabella made Charles want to break his friends jaw.

"Ugh! You're a pig Erik" said Raven wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Porno shit, I love it" laughed Alex.

"So Isabella..."

"Bella"

"Sorry?" questioned Angel in confusion.

"Bella, I prefer Bella"

'Bella, indeed' thought Charles staring at the girl before him with dreamy eyes.

 _'Why thank you Mr Xavier'_

Bolex! He forgot she was listening and damn near blushed narrowing his gaze down to his shoes in awkwardness.

"Well Bella, what's your story?" asked Darwin.

"Story?" questioned Bella.

"Yeah what do you do for a living?" he repeated rephrasing the question.

"Oh erm I have a weekend job at the hospital, I'm sort of a carer there" said Bella.

"Awesome, who's your main priority? The vulnerable or..." asked Hank.

"Sort of, I work in the kids ward so its kind of fifty fifty with the patient's medical status" explained Bella.

"I bet it has its moments" said Angel.

"Oh believe me it does, however mainly terrible ones" spoke Bella in a sad tone as she thought about each tragic loss she'd had to endure since the beginning of her career. Every loving memory and heartbreaking goodbye that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"What about your family? Tell us about them" asked Raven.

While Erik pulled a grimacing expression rubbing his neck Charles squeezed his eyes shut mentally cursing as he looked at Bella who had fallen silent and narrowed her vision to the floor.

"Now's probably not a good time Raven" he told his sister who wore a look of confusion.

"No, its okay" assured Bella shaking her head.

"Are you sure? You don't have to discuss anything that makes you uncomfortable" said Charles.

"They should know, besides their gonna find out eventually so I may as well just get it over with" said Bella.

Charles admiring the girl's courage led her to one of the couches taking a seat beside her.

Raven watching her brother's every move wondered what was going on between the two, since he'd arrived it hadn't gone unnoticed how comfortable Charles seemed to be around Bella. The way he looked at her was almost like...no surely not. Right?

"Know what?" asked Alex.

"Shaw, the guy you're...well we are after, he murdered my parents when I was just a kid" notified Bella swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Seriously?" questioned Cassidy.

"Yeah, except I hadn't known of his identity until today finally putting a name to my parents killer after seven years" said Bella.

"I'm sorry" spoke Darwin sympathetically.

"Its okay, its none's fault except Shaw's"

"How old were you when they died?" asked Angel.

"Eleven, and my brother had been fifteen at the time" said Bella.

"You're brother?" questioned Hank and Bella nodded.

"Christopher, he was with me the night Shaw ambushed our parents. I'd been sleeping at the time when Chris came barging in my room telling me that he'd heard a commotion downstairs, I told him I'd go check it out and used my power to remain out of sight. As soon as I got to the kitchen I saw my Dad holding Shaw at gunpoint while my Mom was on the ground bleeding. My Dad just kept telling him over and over to get out and leave us all alone, Shaw just laughed and that's when my Dad fired the gun, only something weird happened..."

"He transformed the bullets into solar energy" interrupted Erik.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Bella.

"I've known Shaw for a long time and know exactly what he's capable of. His power is that he can absorb energy from any type of source and use it to his control"

"That's exactly what happened, he used the energy of that gun shot dashed it at my Dad knocking him right through the wall. I couldn't move, I'd been literally frozen to the spot. My Mom screamed and tried to grab a knife off the sink, but Shaw grabbed her by the hair and when he did that's my brother came rushing in and took a baseball bat to Shaw's spine. I tried to wrap a shield round Chris but Shaw grabbed his neck and head butted him knocking him out cold, Mom then got to grips with a glass pitcher and smashed it across the bastards face.

I remember running to my Dads side seeing blood gushing out his chest and his face was bruised and cut. He took hold of my hand and told me to get out, to take Chris and hide. I told him no and begged him to let me stay and help, but my Dad being him just shook his head and said it was important Chris and I get away before it was too late. He made me promise that once we went that nor Chris or I would look back, we just keep our heads down and stick together like family does.

So I reluctantly agreed, told my Dad I loved him and Mom so much and snuck Chris's unconscious body out the back door before Shaw could spot us. Once we were a good distance away I laid Chris down and was abdomen to go back..." Bella trailed off recalling that tragic night, "but before I could...the whole house had exploded"

Getting up off the couch Bella walked away from the now envious group and came to a stop in front of the wide screen window with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I watched as my home as well as my parents went up in smoke all because of a man who made a decision that ruined both mine and Chris's lives, and I loathe him to hell for it" seethed Bella.

"What happened to your brother?" asked Raven.

There was a moment's silence before Bella answered, "I don't know. A week after what happened Chris and I were placed into witness protection and he hardly ever spoke to me, he made it clear that I was to blame for everything and said I could have done more to stop it. And he was right I could have but I didn't and instead coward away and allowed them to die, something that will haunt me for rest of my life. A few months passed and by that time we'd been fostered by a family called the Williams who were pretty nice folk and easy to get along with, however Chris to my unknowing had already made other plans.

One night while everyone else was asleep he'd snuck in my room and told me he'd had enough and that he was leaving. I pleaded with him not go and that we needed to stay together but he said in his own words that he could no longer see me as his sister, in his eyes I was just a pitiful freak of nature. He err...he tried to suffocate me and said that maybe if I died that he'd be doing humanity a huge favour, but after a minute he changed his mind and said that I deserved to live with what I'd done. After that he vanished through the window and never came back, I tried everything I could to find him and still do to this day but each lead I had ran cold. He's gone, and its all my fault" Bella's voice crackled as she lost herself to sobs.

Raven feeling truly heartbroken for the girl moved over to envelope her into a comforting hug.

"Its not you're fault, non of it was"

"She's right Bella you did the right thing, your parents knew what they were doing and by saving your brothers life you fulfilled your father's last wish. You're a hero" said Charles.

"No, I'm no hero. Just another coward" defied Bella shaking her head.

"If anybody's the coward it's Shaw. We will get him Bella, I promise you we will" said Charles trying to bring her some assurance.

"In all honesty I really couldn't give a rats ass about that spineless bastard, I just want my brother back" wept Bella.

"We'll find him, its what we do best. We help those in need" said Raven bringing her to arms length.

Besides Erik each person in the room couldn't help but admire Bella for not just her bravery and strength but also for the love she bared. Courageously searching for a sibling who had broken her heart and damn near killed her but still carried on the fight to retrieve her only remaining family member back, now that right there was loyalty.

"You don't have to do that you guys already have enough to deal with, I'll be fine" said Bella.

"Nonsense, anything that concerns you concerns us now" apposed Charles.

"We could use Cerebro" suggested Hank.

"I thought that was only for finding mutants?" questioned Bella.

"It is but we can tweak it a bit"

"Well er how exactly does it work?"

"How about we show you instead?" proposed Charles with a smug expression.

He along with Raven Hank and Erik led her to a bright room containing machines and in the middle was where Bella spotted a platform and above that hung a weird looking dome device full of wires and what not.

"What's that?" she asked gesturing to the device.

"That's Cerebro" said Hank.

"That thing is what's gonna find Chris?" questioned Bella in surprise.

"Well we hope so, but yes it is" said Charles as Hank went over to the machines to flick some switches.

"So how does it function?" asked Bella.

"Once Cerebro's activated it'll allow me to see and hear everything, it can be rather tricky depending on how strong the mind is but as long as I know what I'm looking for I should be dandy" informed Charles.

"So its not all bread and bacon, it could become scrabbled eggs just as easy" commented Bella.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" said Charles.

He slid off his jacket and handed it over to Raven before moving to stand under the device pulling it down so it sat nicely on his head.

"Don't you need like a picture of my brother or something?" asked Bella curiously.

"Don't worry, its all up here" said Charles pointing to his head.

"Cheat" Bella teasingly commented.

"Tell me about it" said Raven as both women chuckled.

Hank double checking the device was on properly then moved back to the machines.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always" said Charles.

Bella observing the whole thing watched as the lights in the room dimmed before the head piece brightened up causing Charles to gasp grabbing onto the metal railing where he was stood, his eyes seemed to zone out like he was lost to a world of his own.

"Weird question, has this thing ever fried someone's brain?" she asked Hank.

"Not to my knowledge" he said shaking his head.

In the first few minutes it took Bella prayed Charles could find something, anything, even if it was just the name of a street or city she didn't care. This was her last shot to finding Chris and hopefully mending their broken relationship.

"He's got something!"

She heard Hank shout making her heart hammer against her chest watching as the paper printing out the machine was jotting something down. Once that stopped the entire machine closed down and Charles snapped out of his trance lifting off the headgear, Bella then watching as he stepped down from the platform to stand in front of her felt herself become overwhelmed again at the remorse she saw behind the mans eyes.

'Oh no' she thought to herself.

"Well? Did you…" she trailed off unable to ask.

"I am so so sorry to tell you this Bella but…"

"No no please no" Bella pleaded shaking her head feeling what was left of her heart crumble to pieces.

This wasn't happening! It just couldn't be! It was just a nightmare and she was going to wake up soon. There was no way Chris was…

"He's in Ireland"

In Ireland…wait what!?

"What?" Bella gasped, "y-you saw him?"

Charles smiling brightly nodded, "In Dublin to be exact under the name Michael O'Brien".

"And he's okay?"

"He's absolutely fine" assured Charles.

Bella sighing in utter relief felt herself brake out into a watery grin, "I don't what to say" she chuckled. Before she knew what she was doing Bella had leapt forward and thrown her arms round Charles bringing him in for a grateful hug. "Thank you, thank you so much this means everything to me" she muttered into his shoulder.

"Your more than welcome Bella" said Charles wrapping his arms around her petite body pulling her closer to him as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of this beautiful woman in his embrace.

Both Hank and Raven each found themselves smiling at the pair knowing without a doubt that there was something magical in the air and it had nothing to do with mutation, perhaps this was a sign of good things to come at last.

Or so they hoped.

 **Author's Note: The chemistry is building up between Charles and Bella and the long lost Swan brother has been found, hopefully nothing will able to spoil this time of...**

 **Erik : Woman will you just tell them to review already and shut up!**

 **Author: Oi! I will tell them to review when it damn well pleases me! You hear me Magnet boy?**

 **Erik: I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you.**

 **Author: What do you mean least of all me? I'm the bloody writer.**

 **Erik: And a terrible one at that.**

 **Author: Oh really? How about I just erase your sorry backside all together?**

 **Erik: You can't do th…**

 **-Delete-**

 **Author: I rest my case, now where was I? Oh yeah.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Marko"

"Marko"

"Markooo"

"Oh come on! We've been at this for fifteen minutes, you're not playing fair" Alex moaned.

"Never said I did" Bella chuckled.

While Charles and Erik were off doing more mutant hunting the group decided to play a few games and were currently in the middle of Marko Polo with Bella using her invisibility to hide.

"Just play the damn game Alex" she told him.

"Fine" Alex sighed looking round the room again. "Marko. Marko. Mark..."

"POLO!"

Yelled Bella as she manifested in front of Alex causing him to yelp and fall back on his ass as the others burst out laughing.

"Now that is what I call a true game of hide and seek" said Bella staring down at the man in smugness.

"T-that was just classic" laughed Angel.

"You cheated" said Alex pointing accusingly at Bella.

"Did not" argued Bella.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Shut up! You're making my head hurt!" shouted Cassidy over them.

"He started it" said Bella pointing at Alex.

"No you started it"

"Please god kill me now" groaned Cassidy rubbing his temples.

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"Oh my god shut uuuuup! You're both acting like a pair of kids!" snapped Angel.

"Which kids? Tough kids? Sissy kids? Kids who climb on rocks?" Bella teased.

"Is there an off switch to her? If so someone please find it and shut this insane woman down" said Cassidy.

"Hey hey I'm not insane, just overcome with the high spirits of life" Bella said sounding at peace with herself.

"Yep definitely unstable, we should notify Mr. Xavier" said Alex who'd gotten off the floor and was sat on one of the chairs.

"I have a feeling that Charles won't mind a bit" said Raven.

"What makes you say that?" asked Darwin.

"Trust me, you'll see what I'm talking about" she said producing a cheeky grin.

The others now curious to know what she meant were practically on the edge of their seats. Bella tried reading Raven's mind to see if she could find the answer, but surprisingly found herself blocked by the girl's mental image of a brick wall.

'Veeeery clever Raven' Bella thought.

As if on queue Charles and Erik came wandering in empty handed this time.

"Hey how'd it go?" asked Raven.

"Not so good, our last few weren't really a keen bunch" said Charles sighing in disappointment.

"That's putting it lightly" Erik muttered.

"Well at least you got us. Eight mutants is better than no mutants right?" said Bella trying to keep their spirits raised.

"She's got a point" Raven shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hank.

"Now, we train. Shaw's building an army and we need to be ready for anything" said Charles.

'Oh I'll be ready for the bastard, anytime anywhere' Bella thought.

"Why don't we just attack now while we can?" Cassidy suggested.

"Because they'll be expecting us. And besides with Shaw having a telepath of his own we wouldn't be able to get close without detection" said Charles.

"We could" piped Bella as all eyes were suddenly on her. "I mean I could use my shield to hide your minds so at least then we'd have the advantage."

"How far are you capable of stretching it?" Erik asked her.

"Well at the moment I can cover anyone within a few feet of me but no further otherwise it snaps back" Bella informed.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both"

"So if you could expand that then we could actually imprison Shaw long enough to destroy both him and his lackeys" suggested Erik looking as though he was mentally concocting a plan.

"I suppose so yeah but like I said I have a limit, it takes time and energy to do something like that" said Bella.

"And that's why we're going to practice. To perfect our abilities and discover what true strength lays within each one us" said Charles glancing at each face in the room.

 _'I think you already had a demonstration of that before Charles and it ended with you nearly being thrown over a balcony'_

Charles hearing this knew how guilty Bella felt for her actions but didn't blame her one little bit, because after all she had been put through he could understand why she'd snapped under pressure.

"Well how are we gonna go about it? Training I mean?" asked Alex feeling weary about this.

"The CIA have provided us with a reasonable space to use for the occasion. We'll work together to start out but then I'll have one to one with each of you" Charles informed them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to it" said Bella clapping her hands together.

Charles then led the group to a large room where they saw test dummies already set up along with a few weapons laid out on the metal tables.

'This looks promising' thought Bella.

"So, who's gonna be first?" Charles asked the group.

Unknown to Bella the others had purposely taken a step back leaving her to stick out like a sore thumb.

Charles smirked. "It appears you're up Miss Swan" he said.

"What?" questioned Bella narrowing her head round to the others seeing he was right, "oh you guys are just the worst" she groaned.

Hearing them chuckle at her misery Bella sighed and walked over to Charles.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"Well first I'd like you to try and place a shield around Erik, mentally to start off with so I can't hear his thoughts" Charles instructed.

Bella shrugged. "No problem" she said.

Erik who was standing between them and the others watched Bella concentrate on him before suddenly feeling as though a warm blanket had been wrapped around his head.

"Hear anything?" Bella asked Charles who had raised two fingers to his temple.

"No. Its completely silent" he said.

"Well at least we know that works" said Bella dropping the shield. "What's next?" she asked.

"Now I want you to try again, only this time on me" said Charles.

Bella grinned, "you're making this too easy for me" she said.

"Oh not necessarily" spoke Charles in a smug manner.

Bella shrugged, "your the boss" she said before then repeating her technique.

Charles closing his eyes smiled as he felt the embracing safety of her shield caress his mind.

"Splendid" he commented reopening his eyes.

"I do try" Bella said.

Right then however Charles had begun to slowly back off putting a good distance between himself and the brunette beauty.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bella asked him.

"l want you to try and keep the shield on me the further I move away " said Charles.

Bella shook her head, "I told you I can't stretch it that far" she said.

"You can do it Bella, I know you can" Charles assured her.

He continued to move further and further back with Bella trying her hardest to keep hold of his mind, but as soon as Charles hit twenty feet.

SNAP!

"Gah!" Bella cried stumbling backwards slightly holding the side of her head.

"You know the way I see it our true strengths lie between the point of both rage and serenity" Charles told her. "Would you mind if I...?" he trailed off gesturing to his head.

Bella nodding as she watched Charles close his eyes and place a hand to his cranium felt him wander through her mind and before she knew what was happening time had miraculously begun to slow down as something came forward.

 _Flashback_

 _A four year old Bella was laid out in the back garden along with her mother as both stared up at the night sky._

 _"Mommy, why are there so many stars?" asked little Bella._

 _"Its the angels honey, their all looking down on us from heaven" said Renee._

 _"Really? Do they only look down on us at night?" asked Bella in astonishment._

 _"Not just at night sweetheart, they're constantly watching over us even though we can't see them."_

 _"What do angels do?"_

 _"Well they protect us from trouble, comfort us if we're sad, sing us to sleep and more over are our truest friends in life" Renee told her._

 _"Are you going to die Mommy?" Bella asked facing her mother with sorrow behind her eyes._

 _Renee was completely taken back by her daughter's sudden question. "Of course not honey. Why would you ask that?" she asked her._

 _"Mrs. Brandon at Sunday school told us that all Mommy's and Daddy's die someday and that their souls go to heaven" Bella explained._

 _"That is true honey" said Renee._

 _"So you're going to die?" asked Bella feeling her bottom lip tremble._

 _"Not for a long long time baby, but when that day does come Bella I want you to know that everything will be okay. Your gonna grow up to be a beautiful strong independent young woman who'll go on to make her family proud, and no matter what Mommy will be with you and Chris always" spoke Renee with love._

 _"Promise?" Bella asked holding up her pinky._

 _Renee smiled, "I promise" she said hooking her own round her daughter's._

 _End of flashback_

As the scene faded Bella felt herself come undone and shed tears at the wonderful memory.

"W-what just happened?" she asked Charles.

"I accessed a door in your mind and released a treasured moment. Something that was truly beautiful if I may be so bold to say" Charles commented.

Bella sniffled, "I'd forgotten all about it" she said.

"Revenge has its talents Bella. It blinds us with such rage that we end up forgetting what matters most" Charles said.

Bella swallowed back a lump. Such a wonderful memory and she'd placed it at the back of her mind along with many others that she could never quite recall, and for that Bella felt truly ashamed for not only letting the darkness cloud her mind all these years but more importantly for letting her parents down and allowing their sacrifice to be in vain. She found herself trembling with such fury that her clenched fists threatened to bleed.

"Don't conceal it Bella. Let your emotions flow free" spoke Charles.

Bella closing her eyes imaged her mother and father stood at her side in that moment in time, supporting her. She pictured them smiling and telling her how much they loved her and that everything was gonna be okay.

Feeling her entire body relax she held on to that mental image for dear life and upon opening her eyes took in a deep breathe, then for the first time in a long time Bella let it all go feeling the non visible shield flow from her mind like a gentle river on a bright summer's day that spread throughout the entire room.

"Whoa. Did anyone else feel that?" Raven asked.

"Like a wall was suddenly built round your mind?" Hank clarified.

"Yeah"

"Its weird, but at the same time comforting. Like nothing can touch you" said Angel as the others nodded in agreement.

It was then that Raven noticed the sorrow filled expression on her brother's face and wondered what was wrong.

"Charles? Are you okay?" she asked, however didn't receive an answer as his vision was still fixed on Bella. "Charles?"

"You poor poor girl" Charles muttered feeling a tear run down his cheek.

Nobody else knew it but the second Bella had dropped her guard she'd granted Charles access to her head holding nothing back this time. He witnessed every bad memory she ever had and felt every ounce of pain, loneliness and strife she'd had to endure over the years until he fully understood why she had little confidence in herself and her abilities.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, because honestly what good would it do? Pity only furthers a person to feel weak and insecure inside, and that's exactly what I refuse to be. I'm done playing the part of the victim. If you want to help me then help me, but please don't start treating me like a minority" Bella told him.

Charles respecting her authority nodded. "You have my word" he said.

"Good" Bella nodded as she then commanded her shield to retreat back into her mind. "So, what now?" she asked.

Erik deciding to take the wheel at this point used his power to make a stainless steel table float in mid air.

"I say its time we test the physical side of your shield" he suggested.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Bella asked becoming nervous as she glanced between him and the floating table.

"Try to stop this from hitting you"

"Are you insane?" Bella snapped looking at him as if he actually was. "I can't. I'm not strong enough for that yet."

"Perhaps, oh perhaps you just need the motivation" spoke Erik with a cunning expression.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of giving her an answer Erik just smirked and without warning flung the table directly toward Charles.

"NO!" screamed Raven in terror.

"SHIT!" Bella shouted raising her hands in time to form a force field around Charles just seconds before the table could make impact as she watched it bounce off the shield and clatter to the floor.

"See, I told you" said Erik in self satisfaction.

By this time Bella had dropped her shield and rushed toward him throwing a punch across Erik's face.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed him! Had I not have reacted anything could have happened!" Bella shouted.

"But nothing did, proving my point. You needed motivating and the only way to do that was to place someone you know in danger" Erik told her holding his jaw in fury.

"Motivation or not do not ever pull that shit again or so help me god next time you'll be the one in danger, I guarantee it" Bella threatened shooting daggers at the man.

 _'Bella its fine honestly, there's no harm done'_

She heard Charles say to her through their psychic link. 'No its not fine Charles, it is far from fine. That was a risky move and he knew it. You could easily have gotten hurt and I'm not having that' Bella told her friend.

 _'If it makes you feel any better I knew what Erik was going to do and could easily have stopped him at any time'_

'So then why didn't you?'

 _'Because I looked into your mind and saw how clear it was, unlike before when it was clouded and you were juggling everything at once. I knew you were ready for anything'_

'Only because I pictured it was my dad in your place. Had I not been so quick you could have died'

Charles smiled to himself at the fact that Bella was beginning to get the hang of things. Using her family as a key element to counter act her powers was a strength like no other that not even Bella herself realized its true potential. If she could learn to perfect it she'd go far with her abilities, and that was no lie.

 _'Like I said, all is well. But thank you for your concern'_

"Hey! You two!"

Both Charles and Bella heard Raven shout snapping them back to reality.

"Knock off the staring match or whatever you guys are doing, its creeping the rest of us out" Raven commented.

"Here here" agreed Cassidy.

"Sorry" Bella apologized facing them, "we were just talking through our psychic link."

"Well then it must have been one hell of a conversation because it looked pretty intense" spoke a smug Raven.

Bella blushed seeing where her friend was going with this and swiftly intervened.

"How about we go again? I think I'm feeling better prepared this time" she said clearing her throat.

"If you're sure?" Charles asked.

"Yep, let's go" Bella nodded. "Erik if you will?" she said gesturing to the discarded table.

"What? But didn't you just say..."

"Just do it" Bella interrupted him gritting her teeth.

"Fine, but just remember that this was your idea not mine" Erik sighed in annoyance as he held out his hand to lift up the table.

"Hover it 60 feet above me and on my word let it fall"

"Urm Bella, do you really think that's a good idea?" Hank asked seeming both nervous and worried at the same time.

"Nope, not really. But don't worry I've got this" Bella assured him.

"I can't watch" Cassidy said hiding his face in his jacket.

"Okay Erik on 3. 1, 2, 3, go!"

Every in the room watched on in fear as Erik released the table allowing it to fall straight toward Bella who to their amazement didn't seem at all phased by the fact she could most likely be crushed to death. However they were proved very wrong indeed upon witnessing a blue bubble form around the table, stopping it at least 15 feet in mid air.

"Whoooa!" Raven whooped.

Bella grinned at this as she used her power to carefully lower the table back down to ground level in time to hear a round of applause from her audience, well everyone besides Erik that is.

"Alright Bella!"

"That was awesome!"

 _'Well done, I knew you had it in you'_

Bella smiled at Charles's comment and mouthed a 'thank you' to him before turning her attention to her friends.

"Thanks guys" she smiled.

"Do the siren song next" Alex grinned in pleading.

"Errrrrrr…nope" Bella said popping the 'p'.

"Oh come on, please"

"What? And have you guys try feeling me up? No. Thank. You"

"Hey you wouldn't find me complaining babe" Alex said throwing a wink her way.

'Nor I' Charles thought to himself getting lost in the audacious thought of caressing Bella's beautiful curves whilst gently stroking her soft silk like ski…

OH FUCK! Did she just…?

Snapping his gaze to Bella he could see her blushing with a taken back expression. God damn it! She'd seen his thoughts. How the hell could he have been so stupid? The poor girl was probably mortified by his perverted fantasy, and he honestly wouldn't blame her if she wanted to slap him one.

' _Well well well Mr. Xavier, aren't we a naughty boy'_

He heard her chuckle in his mind as Charles himself did his best to suppress a blush, feeling like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'Though I can't say that I haven't been thinking the exact same about you'

Charles stared on wide eyed at Bella feeling his heart beat overtime at her completely unexpected confession.

' _Easy there tiger, remember to breathe'_

Bella smugly told him whilst teasingly avoiding any eye contact with the man as she continued talking with her friends. She could see how much he wanted her and by god the feeling was mutual, yes indeed. She'd never really flirted with anyone before, but something about Charles just sparked certain feelings within and Bella couldn't help but want to explore it.

' _Would it be inappropriate of me to tell you that I want so badly to kiss you right now?'_

Hearing this Bella swallowed back a lump and tried to calm her heart as she answered his question.

'It depends on your definition of inappropriate. I mean we hardly know each other, and yet…'

 _'The sensuality is vigorous'_

Bella mentally raised an eyebrow, feeling like her legs were about to give way.

'Yep, that'

' _Well then, I think we may have ourselves a problem Miss Swan'_

'How's so?'

 _'Because I find myself rapidly losing the will to resist you'_

Bella smiled at this and turned her head to glance over her shoulder at the handsome man with one thought in mind.

'Ditto'

 **Author's Note: Annnnd its on, let the romance begin. What did we think of this chapter?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Alex for what seemed like the eighteenth time to Bella.

"Come on Alex I'm getting bored here, just take the shot" she told her friend.

"If you insist, but it's your funeral"

Bella smirking at this and got into a perfect stance, preparing herself for what was to come.

The others stood to the sidelines out of range as Alex maneuvered his body until bright red energy disks manifested from his body. He'd been given the task by Charles to try and hit two test dummies with Bella stood in the middle as a way to motivate him, though Alex wasn't so keen on the idea even if she had her shield to protect her. It was just amazing how much faith Charles had in him and the rest of the group, he was a top bloke Alex had to give him that.

Throwing the disks he as well as the others watched as he missed both targets and instead hit Bella's shield.

"I can't do it" Alex sighed throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Yes you can Alex, its all matter of will power. Just take a deep breath and calm yourself" said Charles reassuring the lad.

Alex doing as he said took a minute to get himself together before turning back to face Bella.

"Ready to go again?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Alex nodded.

"Good, because this time I'm not gonna have my shield up" Bella stated dropping the force field she'd been under.

"Are you crazy? I could kill you!"

"Then you'll just have to try and not hit me"

"No way" said Alex shaking his head.

"Come on Alex, I know you can do it. Just focus" Bella told him.

Taking a breath Alex concentrated and kept his eye on the ball as he generated his energy once more but this time with confidence before then dashing the discs causing everyone except Bella and Charles to tense in fear, knowing that if something were to go wrong that Bella herself would pay the price. However their worries were far behind them upon witnessing the discs whiz passed her hitting the targets head on, the left dummy was decapitated whilst the right one was sliced in half.

Alex happy with the results of his second go round laughed with happiness as his friends applauded and cheered for him.

"Two out of two, good job" Bella smiled in satisfaction to the fact that her friend was one step closer to controlling his power.

"Thanks" Alex grinned.

Charles patting the lad on the shoulder nodded and smiled at Bella for not only her brave move but for helping Alex like she had.

Next up was Cassidy who broke at least 22 glass objects using the super sonic sound waves of his voice box. It was just lucky everyone had been advised to cover their ears, or they would surely have lost all hearing.

"What your doing is incredible, but this" Charles gestured to his throat "Is just like any other muscle in the body, you can control it."

The group was so wrapped up in what was going on that none had caught on to the icy glare Erik was throwing Bella. He questioned how the rest of them were so taken with her when he himself could see how pathetic she was. Okay yes, at first he'd been wound up in her beauty and if he was being honest, still was in some ways. However he wouldn't allow himself to be caught up in the riff raff of love, for it was a weakness and barring a weakness was not an option.

'Strange' Bella thought as she questioned why all of a sudden Erik was blocking his thoughts from her? What had he to hide now?

"He likes you"

Bella heard Raven who had sneakily sidled up to her to whisper in her ear.

"Who?"

'Please don't say Erik. Please don't say Erik' Bella mentally pleaded.

"Charles"

'Phew'

"You think so?" Bella asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh yeah, I've seen the way he looks at you and I know for a fact that my brother's crushing and crushing hard" Raven smugly grinned.

Her words caused Bella to blush at the possible knowledge of Mr. Xavier developing any kind of feelings for her.

"You like him too, don't you?"

"I...I think he's charming" Bella muttered getting embarrassed.

"Just charming?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that and ridiculously hot" Bella said, however mentally slapped herself for blurting that out.

"A ha! I knew it!" Raven yelped, jumping up and down in her own excitement as all eyes went to her.

"Knew what?" Darwin asked.

"That..."

 _'Your a toe tapping monster'_

"I'm a toe tapping monster" Raven finished but suddenly froze upon realizing what she'd just said.

The others gave her a weird look before breaking out into laughter.

"Well okay then" grinned Alex.

"Heeey, no fair" Raven pouted looking at Bella who was in hysterics seeing as she'd manipulated her into humiliation.

 _'Well that's what you get for trying to announce that I may like the teacher to the whole class'_

"I'll get you back for that B, believe me" Raven stated folding her arms.

"I'll be waiting" Bella smirked.

'You sassy little wild cat' Charles mentally commented.

Bella hearing this blushed and glanced his way.

 _'You know you love it'_ she thought biting her lip.

Bloody hell, what was this man doing to her?

Riiiiinnng

Chimed Bella's phone in her trouser pocket as she whipped it out to see that it was work calling.

"Sorry I gotta take this" she apologized before walking off to a corner of the room.

Charles still not having taken his eyes off her would never admit it, but he had seen the conversation between Bella and his sister (from reading Raven's mind) and just hoped he could get a moment alone with the brunette beauty so he could perhaps ask her out on a date and get to know her on a more personal level.

He knew without a doubt in his mind that he wanted Bella, however did not want to rush jumping into bed with her. No, he wanted to take his time with her and treat Bella the way she deserved. He wanted to be able to call her his girl and show her off to the world. He wanted to catch her whenever she fell, be the one to dry her tears away, hold her in his arms and show her true passion both physically and mentally like no man ever had before.

 _'You're in loooove'_

Charles rolled his eyes hearing Raven poking fun at him.

'And your not?'

He saw his sister shift awkwardly on the spot knowing that she knew he was talking about her and Hank.

 _'I have no idea what you mean'_

'Sure you don't'

Just then Charles noticed the tears in Bella's eyes and wondered what was wrong. She'd finished her call and made her way back over to them.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, everything's good. In fact better than good" she said smiling brightly through her glassy eyes. "Work just called, one of my patients who's been in a coma has woken up."

"That's great" Raven smiled.

"I know right? His names Timothy and he's only 7 years old, he went in for heart surgery 3 months ago but suffered minor complications during. Doctors weren't sure if he was gonna make it, but his Mom never game up on him. Well her belief finally paid off, he's gonna make a full recovery" Bella explained.

"That's wonderful news Bella" Charles smiled.

"Thanks, I'm just glad he's okay" Bella smiled.

"I read an article last week about a number of patients at New York general who were seemingly on deaths door but incredibly bounced back from things like tuberculosis, heart conditions and even cancer without any explanation at all" Hank interlude.

"Really?" asked Angel in surprise.

"Yeah, they say its a miracle" Hank said.

"Yeeeaah, about that. There's probably something I should have told you guys from the start" Bella said rubbing her neck.

"What would that be?" asked Charles feeling intrigued by her confession.

"Well, urm..."

"Belllla what are not telling us?" Raven playfully pressed her.

Bella sighing walked over to one of the tables to pick up a knife and turned back to face her friends.

"I think it would be better if I just showed you. But whatever happens guys, do not freak out" she told them.

"What are you..."

"Do not. Freak. Out" Bella repeated cutting Charles off.

Gathering her nerves she raised the knife and drew in a breath as everyone watched on in horror as she plummeted the blade into her abdomen.

"NO!"

"Bella!"

"Oh my god!"

Cried the group as Charles rushed over in time to catch Bella in his arms just as her legs buckled from beneath her. He snatched the knife out of her grip and threw it to the side not caring where it went as he lowered her to the ground as Hank swiftly applied pressure to the wound.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Angel panicked.

"N-no don't, I'm fine" groaned Bella through her pain, trying to ease Hank's hands off her stomach.

"You're not fine Bella, you are far from fine. You need to let Hank help you" Charles scorned her.

"Charles I'm telling you I'm okay, the wounds already healing. Look, see for yourselves" Bella said pulling up her shirt.

To the groups astounding the blood that had been gushing out her stomach reversed back into place and the once broken skin had knit itself back together

"Holy crap" spoke a jaw dropped Cassidy.

"Regeneration" said Charles receiving a nod from Bella.

"I told you not to freak out. This is how a number of patients managed to pull through, I injected my blood into their systems without anyone knowing"

"That's incredible" Hank said running his hand over the fixed skin, "There's no scars or anything."

"Having a good feel there Hank?" Bella asked the scientist.

Hank suddenly realizing his actions quickly pulled his hand back, clearing his throat as she as fixed her shirt.

"Relax I'm just messing with you" Bella chuckled.

Charles keeping a hold on her as she moved to get off the floor assisted Bella who only just then noticed his furious expression.

'You okay?' she asked him though their link.

'I need to talk to you, alone'

'Well this doesn't sound good' Bella thought to herself.

"Everyone take a break" Charles announced to the group before he then all but literally marched Bella out of the room.

"Charles what is it? What's the matter?" Bella asked him as they came to a stop half way down a deserted corridor.

"What's wrong she asks" Charles scoffed, "How could you hide that from me?"

Bella frowned, "Hide what?"

"What you just did back there. The fact that your practically immortal, that" said Charles in a huff.

"Why are you so mad? I thought you'd be happy about this" Bella said, not understanding his problem.

"Oh I am, I am thrilled to know you possess such an astonishing power. But what I can't stand is the simple fact that you chose to conceal that part of your mind from me and did something so completely and utterly reckless that it frightened the living hell out of me" Charles retorted.

"Charles I…"

"Do you have an idea what was going through my mind Bella? Did it not even occur to you that perhaps going to such extremes was unnecessary?"

"You didn't seem phased before when I did all that other stuff" Bella argued.

"That was different, I knew by your mind that you had it handled. But with your sudden stunt I didn't and was taken entirely off guard" Charles paused "For a moment I thought that you were..." he trailed off feeling sickened at the thought.

"That I was gonna die?" Bella said finishing his sentence as she watched with soft eyes as he nodded. "It wasn't a wise of me to keep you in the dark about my power, I admit that and I'm sorry, it was never my intention to scare anyone."

"I know it's too soon to be saying this, but the thought of losing you so soon Bella, it terrifies me. I've never felt any kind of fear like it before, not even for Raven and that's a terrible thing to say" Charles chuckled shaking his head. "We've only known each other fives minutes and yet in that time alone I've found myself bewitched by you already."

Bella blushed, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Charles smiled shaking his head, "Just you."

"Soooo you like me? As in like like me?" Bella playfully mocked him.

Charles chuckled, "It would seem so."

Bella grinned, "Well then I guess its only fair of me to say that I may like you too."

"Really? Only you don't sound so sure" Charles grinned edging closer to her.

"Guess you'll just have to fix that, won't you" Bella said biting her lip in anticipation.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Swan" Charles said.

And without another word he placed his hands on both sides of Bella's waist, bringing her toward him as he swooped in to claim her lips with his own. Bella moaned resting her hands on his chest, slowly moving them up so her arms were wrapped around the Professor's neck.

'Oh god he taste's so good' she thought.

 _'As do you'_

The kiss deepened within seconds as Charles tongue brushed against her lips, begging Bella for entrance wished she happily gave. He then backed her up against a wall and gave a moan upon feeling her fingers run through his hair. He ran his hand down the right side of her body and hiked up her leg, holding the back of her knee as he closed what ever little distance was between them.

'Holy shit' Bella thought with a moan as she felt Charles press his heated package against her center.

The two pulled back after about several minutes to catch a breath, leaning their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" Charles panted.

"Hopefully as much as what you're doing to me" Bella said, gently stroking back of his neck with her thumb.

Charles kissed her, "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

"Me either, and that's coming from a girl who's never even had this type of experience before" Bella chuckled.

Charles eyes widened, "You're…?"

Bella blushed, "Virgo? Yep, as they come."

Charles losing it at that point smashed their lips together, pleased to hell with the fact that she was pure and untouched by any other bloke but him. She was his and his alone.

"Charles, oh god" Bella moaned as he pulled back to trail wet opened mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Be mine, oh please say you'll be mine Bella" Charles said in between each kiss.

"Yes, I'm yours. But only if your mine, I won't share you" Bella said craning her neck further to the side to give him better access.

Charles chuckled against her skin, "I'm all yours, precious girl."

The two were so caught up in the moment that both failed to be aware that they had company. That is until they heard a dog whistle and snapped to attention to see Raven standing not too far away with an amused expression.

"Get some Charles!" she heckled.

Charles groaned, "Must you Raven?"

"Hmmm, yes. The rest of us were beginning to wonder where you guys had gotten too, practice isn't over yet sooo don't leave us hanging, chop chop" Raven grinned before skipping off leaving the two alone once more.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all" Charles muttered.

Bella chuckled, "That's family for you."

"That's my pain in the ass sister more like"

 **Author's Note: Who else but Raven, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night Bella returned home after being dropped off by Charles, unable to get the ridiculous smile off her face at the fact that she'd made out with the handsome Professor.

She could hardly believe that he liked her just as she did him. It was almost too good to be true. There was no doubt that she did stop to question what someone as kind hearted and charming as him saw in a damaged girl like her. Whatever it was Bella just hoped it was something of worthy because she really didn't want to let Charles down.

 _"Bella run! Take your brother and go!"_

 _"Remember that Daddy loves you"_

 _BAAAAAAAANG!_

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _"It's all your fault"_

 _"It shouldn't have been them it should have been you"_

 _"I hate you"_

 _"You're a freak!"_

 _"I never wanna see you again"_

 _"Chris please don't leave me"_

 _"Your all I have"_

 _"Chris!"_

 _"Bella…"_

 _"Chris!"_

 _"Bella wake up!"_

"CHRIS!" screamed Bella jumping herself awake in a panic.

"Bella it's alright, I've got you"

Spoke a voice startling Bella as she felt a pair of hands gently take hold of her arms bringing her to attention, and to her surprise she saw the face of her lover staring back at her with a concerned expression.

"Charles?" she panted trying to catch her breath from the horrible nightmare she'd just had, having took notice that she was full of a cold sweat.

"It's me. Your okay now, it was just a dream" Charles softly assured her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Bella asked, blushing at the fact that he was in her bedroom and she was dressed in nothing but a tank top and short shorts.

"I came to pick you up but heard you screaming in your mind so I…may have forced my way in to pull you out the dream" said Charles, awkwardly.

Bella smiling in gratefulness then leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you" she whispered against his lips.

"Your welcome" smiled Charles leaning in for another kiss.

As they pull apart to rest their heads together Bella giggled and bit her lip.

"What?" asked Charles who was gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Nothing, its just… This is so weird. Having a…boyfriend, its weird, but good weird" Bella paused as Charles waited for her to carry on. "I've never been entirely interested in the whole relationship thing before let alone finding a life long partner, but the second you show up suddenly that's all been turned on its head. I don't believe in fate but I do believe that there is something between us Charles, something that can't be denied no matter how hard I try. I just hope that you know what your doing with this…" she gestured to herself "Because honestly Charles I can't quite come to terms as to why someone as perfect as you would want a messed up broken girl like me."

Leaning back Bella then took his hand in hers and sighed.

"I can't promise you that I won't go after Shaw, but I can give you my word that I won't kill him. I may not be the girl who I once was but the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you" she blew out a breath "That being said…I'm giving you a chance to back out now while you still can, its only fare to you."

Not hesitating Charles shook his head and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I understand what you've been forced to go through because of Shaw and the scars you bare from it. I don't blame you for wanting revenge against a man who tore apart both the heart of soul of an innocent girl, any person in your position would feel the same. But I have faith that when the time comes you'll do the right thing because believe it or not Bella, there is more to you than you think. When I look at you I don't see a broken girl, I see a woman who that even through all her suffering has clung on to a candle of hope for dear life. I see a woman who is so beautiful both inside and out that even the heavenliest angel could not compare to her. I see a woman who deserves to be cared for as if she were the most precious jewel on this earth.

I want this woman to know that no matter what happens that she isn't alone and that she doesn't have to be afraid of abandonment. There's only one way that this will end and that's if she leaves me, because I won't have the strength to turn my back on her."

Bella now having tears in her eyes gave Charles's hand a gentle squeeze before swooping in for a passionate kiss. How was it he could be so supportive? Without a doubt Charles was unlike any person she'd ever met before. It was like he knew exactly what to say to make her feel better than she'd ever felt in the passed 7 years.

"You really mean that?" Bella asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"I do" Charles nodded.

"Thank you" Bella whispered, smiling as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

The two then went in for another kiss that lasted much longer this time with tongues battling for dominance as Bella's hand wove itself through Charles's hair, moaning as she felt the Professor's hand slowly slide over her curves and further down until he was caressing her ass. She squeaked in delight as he seemed to have a good feel for a moment, until to her disappointment he suddenly pulled away.

"What?" Bella asked noticing his frown.

"Are you wearing any…?" Charles trailed off gesturing to her shorts, and that's when Bella caught on to what he really meant.

"O…oh…well…er… To be honest, I always did prefer going commando" she blushed, smirking.

Charles gulped feeling himself harden at the fact that she was bare beneath those tiny little shorts of hers, if you could call them that. He was so close to saying 'the hell with it' and taking Bella right here on her bed, however did his best to remind himself that he was a gentleman and his girlfriend deserved nothing less of that.

"My goodness Mr. Xavier, are you blushing?" Bella teased him.

Charles chuckling then kissed her. "You. Are. Completely. And. Utterly. Incorrigible my precious girl" he spoke in between kisses.

Bella giggled, "You know you love it."

"Yes I do, but lets not forget that we have yet to go on our first date" Charles smiled tracing his thumb over her bottom lip, "I wouldn't want to be ungracious by ripping your clothes off and taking you right this moment."

"You wouldn't hear any complaints from me" Bella half joked feeling herself shiver in pleasure at that last part.

"Soon, precious girl. There's no rush" Charles said giving her a soft kiss.

"You really are amazing Charles, you know that?" Bella said being sincere, "We're all lucky to have you."

Charles smiled at this and brought her in for a hug knowing that she didn't just mean the group but also every mutant that walked this earth.

"Thank you Bella" he said.

'I'll never let anything happen to you' he mentally told her.

' _Hey, I'm immortal remember. What's the worst that could happen?'_

 **50 Years In The Future - 2013**

It was around 12.15 in the afternoon and Charles Xavier once again found himself down in the lab sat gazing at the hyper bariatric chamber that held his beautiful Bella who to this day still looked as if she were in a silent slumber and would at any moment awaken.

But he knew differently...

Bella. His Bella. Oh why did it have to be her? As he went over that day a million times in his head Charles questioned why in gods name she have to be so damn stubborn by sacrificing herself like that, not letting him take the hit instead? But then he already knew the answer… Because it was her, warm hearted stubborn faithful Bella who always put everyone else before herself. She'd laid her life down on the line to save him and it had gotten her killed.

Today marked the anniversary of her death and each member of his family were grieving in their own ways, his students especially who all knew of Bella's story and thought her to be simply amazing. Every year they lit a candle in her honor and laid flowers down under the memorial plaque he'd had made for his love. No one but his family knew that he'd preserved Bella's body in case that there was an actual chance that she'd wake up one day just like he hoped she would.

He craved to see her eyes flutter open and stare at him with those spell bounding brown pools of hers. He wanted to hear her whisper his name in joy as he took her in his arms and breathed in her strawberry scent. He longed to take his angel to bed and swear to never let anything or anyone hurt her again as he made sweet and gentle love to her, over and over again.

He may be 81 years old but while his Bella still looked to be in her 20's Charles himself had also remained the young man he looked to be 50 years ago.

Thanks to Bella's blood he hadn't aged the slightest bit and it was that fact that continued to pain his already broken heart every damned day. What good was immortality when he was forced to live forever without the love of his life by his side?

"I miss you, so much" Charles crackled placing a hand on the glass chamber. "You have no idea how hard all of this has been without you… But I kept my promise. I went on to finding other mutants like us and helped them just as I did you. I took them in as part of our family, which as you can only imagine has grown over time. My only regret is that you're not truly here to see it."

That said Charles swallowed back a lump as he felt his eyes burn from the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Please, precious girl. Come back to me" he sniffled, "I love you so much Bella. I need you here with me. Please just wake up. P-please."

Unable to keep his strong posture Charles sunk to his knees and leaned his forehead against the glass as he broke down into a fit of sobs over his lost wife.

 **Author's Note: Dun! Dun! Duuuun! So Bella is dead in the future. Now I know what your thinking… If she's immortal how can she possibly die? Well. That. Is. The question. How can she die? And further more who is responsible for her death? Better get thinking.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Oh stop it you big baby." said Hank.

"Can't help it, this shit hurts." Bella protested wincing at the needle that was currently in her arm.

Much to her dismay Hank had decided he wanted to run some tests to check out what was going on with her DNA using a blood sample.

"No it doesn't." Hank argued.

"Do you wanna try?" Bella asks raising her eyebrows. "I'm telling you. This. Hurts."

"Says the girl who willingly stabbed herself yesterday?"

"Yeah...well...that was different." Bella tried.

"How so?"

"Well it's like you said, yesterday was my choice. This however..." Bella gestured to the needle, "Had to literally be done with me kicking and screaming."

"Point taken." Hank chuckled.

"Is it almost over yet? I gotta be honest I'm starting to feel preeetty queasy here." Bella complained whilst doing all she could to keep her breakfast down.

"All done." Hank said having removed the needle and watched astonished as the wound heeled over. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Bella not saying a word just rolled her sleeve down and gave him a look that said, 'what do you think?'.

"How's it going?" asked a new voice as the two turned around in time to see Charles walk into the lab.

"All done here. Though this one wouldn't quit being a wuss the whole time." Hank said gesturing to Bella, teasingly.

"I am not a wuss Mr. Science geek. I just don't like needles." Bella pouted.

"You work in a hospital." Hank pointed out.

"Yes, I think we've established that by now."

"You're around injections all the time and your telling me you're not used to them by now?" Hank asks raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that if I had my way I'd personally insure that no one would have to endure such torture. Especially when fifty percent of the time one must face the wrath of puny sharp teeth." Bella muttered.

"Are you saying... "

"I'm saying that kids do tend to have a very mean bite, and that nurse had it coming when she damn near stabbed me in my arm."

This had Charles and Hank laughing at the young woman's refreshing sense of humor. To Charles it was nice to see Bella opening herself up more instead of being so closed off. He wanted her to get to know herself again. To have Bella feel like the girl she once was before Shaw came along and ruined her life. He'd already called in a favor from Moira to have someone fly over to Dublin and find Chris as a surprise to Bella. A family reunion was long overdue, and desperate times called for desperate measures. He just hoped that this one went off without a hitch.

"Come on, time to start your training." Charles says to her holding out his hand for Bella to take.

"Hallelujah!" she sings and hops down from the stool she'd been sat on to clasp his hand in her own.

"So dramatic." Hank mutters shaking his head.

"What was that Hank?" Bella suddenly turns on the man.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Mm hm, that's what I thought."

Charles sniggers at the scared look on the Doctor's face as he then led Bella from the lab. Since Raven had caught them making out yesterday it was now no secret to the rest of the group that he and Bella were in fact an item. Safe to say though they'd been rather shocked at how fast it was, but not one of them could deny that both Charles and Bella made a striking couple and just hoped that things worked out for them. Not even half way down the corridor Charles without warning pulled Bella into a closet and locked the door behind them.

"What are you..." Bella found herself cut off by the feel of Charles's lips instantly colliding with her own.

He backed her up against the wall with one hand holding her waist and the other caressing her neck. Charles's tongue brushed her lips as Bella then sucked it into her mouth causing her to moan at the taste of him. Her hands gripped his ass making Charles both chuckle and groan against her lips as he felt himself become harder as she continued to have a cheeky wander of him. Christ, he would never get tired of this, not ever. Bella then whimpered as Charles pulled back to rest his forehead on hers as the two panted from lack of air.

"So. That just happened." Bella says.

"You'll have to forgive my sudden boldness. It's just that I missed you." Said Charles softly stroking the skin of her neck with his thumb.

"It's only been two hours since we last saw each other." Bella giggles.

"Two hours two long without you by my side." Charles brushes his lips against her temple but freezes suddenly as he hears a set of footsteps approaching outside.

"What is it?" Bella asks him.

"Shh, someone's coming." He hushes her and puts his fingers to his temple.

 _'A quick job he says. A quick job! Yeah right. Thanks alot Johnny, really. I just love running around after fucking mutants, you asshole'_

"Charles what's wrong?" Bella whispers getting concerned.

Charles was about to give her an answer when he hears something that sends a chill down his spine.

' _Don't know why the fuck this should be my responsibility. Once this is over I am gone. Split. Out. To hell with Shaw and the rest of his fucking freak kind'_

Bella having heard this too unlocked the door and before Charles could protest she'd then flung it open and thrown herself into the person like a bulldozer, knocking them both to the ground in a heap.

"What the fuck?! Get off me you bitch!" yelled the man underneath her.

He looked to be in his late 30s or so. He had blonde hair blue eyes and was dressed to look like a janitor.

"Not a chance you motherfucker." Bella spat in the guy's face. "Your gonna tell me who you are and everything you know about Sebastian Shaw, right now. Or I swear on my father's grave I will drag it out of you by force."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Get the fuck off me!" the man denies trying to push Bella off him, only she refused to move.

"Have it your way." She seethes, and without warning she proceeds to use her telepathy and digs straight into the male's head.

From what she could make out the man's name was Harry Dent. He'd recently been busted out of prison for sexual assault and abuse on women. He'd accidentally gotten himself involved with Shaw after his partner in crime had gotten killed whilst attempting to rip off Shaw's club in Las Vegas. And now Harry had no choice but to work for Shaw and make amends for his partners misgivings. Bella then became aware of the fact that to this day Shaw was still after her and knew exactly where she was. He'd given this man orders to follow her every move but not to touch her, or else.

"What does he want? WHAT DOES SHAW WANT WITH ME?!" she yelled at Harry who was withering under her in a sweat from the agonizing pain in his head.

"I don't know!"

"LIAR!"

"Bella stop! That's enough, you're going to kill him!" shouted Charles in distress to how far she was willing to take this.

"He's gotta know something. I've waited too long for answers." Bella rebels as she provides Harry with one hell of a migraine that was so bad his nose began to bleed.

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" Harry cry's.

' _ **I'LL STOP ONCE YOU TELL ME WHAT SHAW'S PLANNING TO DO!' Bella mentally yells in his head.**_

"I don't know anything, I swear! Please, don't kill me!"

' _ **STOP LYING TO ME!'**_

' _Bella stop!'_

' _ **GET OUT OF MY HEAD CHARLES!'**_

' _Please, precious girl. Remember who you are. I know it hurts, but you must let him go. This isn't the man who hurt you. Pull back before it's too late. Please Bella, for me_ _.'_

Not being able to ignore the passionate plea in her boyfriend's voice, Bella hesitantly withdrew from Harry's mind right before she felt Charles pull her away from the man who had fallen unconscious from the pain.

"Deep breaths precious girl. I've got you." Charles softly whispers into her hair.

Bella's back was to his chest as she tried to relax and calm her breathing. In all her life she'd never once tried to inflict her way through anybody's mental capacity like she just had. But just knowing that this man worked for Shaw was enough to awaken those horrific memories. She could practically hear her mother's screams echo in her ears, and she'd just snapped. She felt terrible now though, that she'd almost broken her promise to Charles. Even if it wasn't Shaw, she'd been damn near close to losing herself if it hadn't been for the voice of reason. What did Charles see in her again?

"I'm sorry." She mutters feeling her eyes water.

"Don't be. Believe me, I understand what you're going through. It was only natural for you to react like this." Charles states whilst gently smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I nearly killed him. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have stopped." Bella says trying to not let the tears fall.

"But you did stop, and that's what matters." Charles then cups his girlfriend's cheek and turns her to look at him. "I know this is going to be hard, and that there's going to be moments when your truly tested. But I promise you Bella, I will not let you lose yourself. I'll be by your side, throughout all of this."

Bella shakes her head at this and removes herself from Charles's arms, coming to a stand as reality sinks in.

"And that's what I'm afraid of. If I end up losing control what's to stop me from killing Shaw and hurting the rest of you? Because that's what will happen. No matter how this ends, somebody is going to get hurt. And I'm scared Charles…I am literally terrified, that it'll be you. And not because I wanted to hurt you intentionally, but because you placed yourself in the firing line to save me. I can't bare that thought Charles. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

Closing her eyes she paused and sucked in a breath, braving herself to say the next thing she did.

"Which is…"

"Bella."

"…why…"

"Please don't."

"It isn't safe for us to be together. Not now. Not like this. Until this war is over, it's best that the two of us just remain friends." She finishes.

A silence then dropped between the two as the couple looked at each other with a mixture of emotions.

"You're doing it again." Charles chuckles in a slightly vexed manner.

"Doing what?" Bella frowns.

"Shutting down."

"I'm not shutting down."

"Yes, you are. And I now know why."

"Oh really? Then pray tell Mr Xavier. Just what is it that you think you know? Amaze me." Bella scolds him folding her arms.

"It's because your truly afraid of yourself. It's because that you've taunted yourself to believing all these years that you really were the one that killed your parents, and not Shaw. You're afraid that when the time comes to face him again that you won't be ready, just like the last time." Charles explains.

"So you've seen inside my head. Big deal. It proves nothing that I don't already know."

"I don't need my powers to know that whenever something causes you to feel uncomfortable Bella you withdraw and runaway. Like you are now. Cowering away from your own shadow because you've once again allowed Shaw to cloud your judgement and revert you back to the scared little girl who's still to this day haunted by the eyes of her father…"

"Shut your mouth!" Bella snarled.

"Admit it. You just can't let it go, can you? You just can't accept the fact that you did everything you could. For fuck sake Bella, it wasn't your fault. When will you open your eyes and bloody well see that?!" Charles yells at her.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T! OKAY? BECAUSE IT'S ALL I KNOW. THE FEAR. THE ANGER. THE DESPAIR. IT'S ALL A PART OF WHO I AM. I CAN'T HAVE ONE WITHOUT THE OTHER. IT'S WHATS KEPT ME ALIVE ALL THESE YEARS. AND IT'S WHAT WILL CONTINUE TO KEEP ME GOING!" Bella retaliates as Charles shook his head.

"Love keeps you alive. Not pain. And certainly not anger." He says, his voice becoming softer.

"Love is what causes pain! It makes you weak, and vulnerable. I had to learn that the hard way. It's why we need to put an end to this now before it's too late."

"It's already too late."

"Don't be so stupid Charles. We've barely known each other a day. A DAY! That's hardly enough time to claim undying love for each other." Bella scoffs.

"Don't mock me Bella."

"I'm not. I just want you to understand, that this…" Bella motions between the two of them. "Can't go any further. You can't continue your feelings for me Charles. It will lead to your undoing. It has to stop, here and now."

It literally took everything she had to turn and walk away from her lover, with tears streaming down her face. She'd only been a good few feet away from him when suddenly Bella stopped dead upon hearing his voice in her head.

' _I won't give up. I'm not one of these simple-minded men who doesn't know a good thing when he has one. And you are worth fighting for, Bella. Try as you may I won't so easily be pushed away.'_

Swallowing back a thick lump in her throat Bella somehow found the will to carry on walking, feeling herself become overwhelmed by the persistence in Charles's words. Though every aspect of her body was practically screaming at her to turn around and run back into his arms, she fought against it and continued to tell herself that she was doing the right thing. Sometimes in life you must be cruel to be kind, and if hurting herself kept Charles from meeting the same fate as her parents, then it had to be this way.

 _ **'Sebastian Shaw. I'm gonna fucking ruin you.'**_

* * *

 **Dublin, Ireland**

At that very time Lisa O'Brien had just gotten home after dropping her son off at her mother's for the weekend. Her husband would be due back from work soon and it was straight off to the airport. As a surprise for her birthday Michael had bought her two tickets to Paris where they would be staying at a five-star hotel with all the works. He called it his way of making up for the fact that he'd been a moody bugger as of lately because his boss had been putting alot of pressure on his shoulders. Of course, Lisa had always told Michael that his workplace was a complete joke, but him thinking he knew best had shrugged it off and assured her everything was fine.

Lisa inwardly scoffed at the irony. Her stubborn ass husband was so wrapped up in his job that he hardly even noticed he had a family anymore. It was just all about him. Whenever she tried to tell him about her day he was either too tired to listen, wanted to watch football or was buried nose deep in paperwork. Whatever the excuse he never had time for her or their son Josh.

She never thought it would come to this. But after 5 long years of marriage with Michael, Lisa had come to the end of the road. Once they returned from Paris the Monday that's when she would sit down with Michael and explain how things weren't working out anymore, and that she wanted a divorce.

She'd just walked into her bedroom when immediately Lisa backtracked upon seeing a blonde woman sitting on her bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Lisa asks her with a baffled expression.

"Your worst nightmare darling." The woman smirks.

Lisa then goes to grab the gun she had in the draw of her bedside table. But before she could get the chance she suddenly found herself arching over as a harrowing pain shot through her head like a razor-sharp knife.

"Now that wasn't very nice. And just when I was going to make this easy for you." Emma Frost tsked, watching with amusement as the woman before her cried from the current aneurysm she was suffering.

"What do you…ah…want?" Lisa grits as she fell to her knees with her hands fisting her hair.

"Just a little something of yours, nothing much." Emma says just as Azazel appears behind Lisa. "A little birdy tells me that youown a very rare ability Elizabeth. One that you have been very naughty with, haven't you?" she lifts her power from Lisa who slumps forward on all fours. "I bet mommy dearest would just love to know the truth about what really killed daddy. Or should I say… _who_ …killed him."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Lisa pants in a fright.

Emma glances up at Azazel as the two shared a conniving look of triumph.

"You'll find out, soon enough."

* * *

A few hours later after training was under wraps Bella found herself sat outside the Division X base. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. After she'd left Charles before he'd had Moira MacTaggert from the CIA take Harry Dent away to be interrogated. He'd let them in on the details about the man being a spy for Shaw, and that she was the current target in all of this. Yeah, that was her alright. Isabella Swan, the fucked up danger magnet. Every assholes favorite little victim. Life couldn't possibly get any sweeter than this.

"All alone I see."

Or any bitter for that matter.

"Aaaand the Oscar goes tooo…" Bella sarcastically sang rolling her eyes.

"You know for such a talented beautiful young woman you really are quite impertinent with that mouth of yours." Erik chastised her.

"Aww, thank you. I didn't know you cared."

"I sense there's something troubling you, am I right?" Erik asks coming to sit beside her.

"It's none of your business." Bella instantly retorts.

"You know…" Erik sighs crossing his arms over his chest. "You and I are not so different, Isabella. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that out of all those people in there…that I understand you the most."

This caught Bella off guard. Out of all the things she expected to come from Erik's mouth, that certainly wasn't one of them.

"Um, should I take that as a compliment?"

"If you wish. On a more serious note though. If you really want Shaw to suffer. To make him feel your pain... Then don't let anyone or anything stand in your way of doing that." Erik says looking her dead in the eyes.

"You have something against him, don't you? Why else would you be encouraging me like this?" Bella questions him in full suspicion.

"Shaw killed my mother when I was just a boy. It was back before my powers had truly manifested. He wanted me to move a coin with my ability and when I failed to do so, he had my mother shot in front of me. Since then I've dedicated my life to hunting the bastard down and avenging her." Erik explains quickly averting his gaze away from Bella.

Taking pity on the man Bella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I didn't know."

"Yes, well... It's not often I find myself having to build a wall around my own mind to keep others from trespassing." Erik snidely comments turning his attention back to her.

"Point taken." Bella nods.

"I'm also sorry about your family. I know I didn't say it yesterday, but I am."

"Thanks."

"Like I said, you and I are not as different as you think."

Bella sighs.

"Look. I'm sorry I punched you and gave you a hard time yesterday. But you must admit that you were being kind of an ass."

Erik shrugs.

"I suppose."

"Well then, now we're actually getting somewhere."

"I heard what happened between you and Charles before."

"He told you?" Bella reels in surprise.

"No… I was passing by before and overheard everything. I saw what you did with that poor chap you had pinned down."

Bella tenses at this.

"You know you did the right thing, yes?"

"Did I? Doesn't feel like it?"

"That's because your empowered by your feelings, and it causes them to rule over your own judgement. It's like a switch. You just have to turn it off. It's what I did. It's how I've gotten this far. Killing comes easy to me, and it will to you to."

"I won't become a monster like him. What happened today was a mistake. One that will never happen again as long as I can help it." Bella hissed in certainty.

"Just think about it, that's all I'm saying. It's either Shaw, or us." Erik says getting to his feet. "Oh, and just so you know. If I were Charles… I wouldn't try to change a thing about you. Not one."

On that note, he walks back toward the building leaving a confounded Bella to stare after him.

 **Author's Note: So looks like Erik is trying to cosy up to Bella. Think she will fall for it? And how will Charles go about getting her back? See you next time.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You broke up with him?"

"Yes."

"You broke up with my brother and expect him to just forget you?" Raven pointed out for the fifth time in a row.

"Yes." Bella huffs.

"Are you insane?"

"No. I'm realistic."

"Your delusional."

"Maybe so, but at least this way he'll be safe."

"If you think Charles is gonna give up on you just like that, then your very much in for a surprise." Raven says pursing her lips.

They were currently sat in the lounge area of the base while the rest of the group were off doing their own thing.

"You know normally when a girl tells a guy's sister that she just broke up with him, it leads to either a shouting match or a slap in the face." Bella clarifies.

"Are you asking me to slap you?"

"No!" Bella practically shouts making Raven laugh. "I mean I don't wanna get slapped. Not that I don't deserve it, because I do. It's just that…your so calm about this. How can you not hate me for what I did?"

"Because anyone with a good set of eyes can see that you and Charles are meant for each other. I get your just trying to protect him, and I am as well. But Bella, you have to understand something. I've never seen Charles like this with anyone before. That spark I saw in his eyes yesterday…you put it there. The way he looks at you, it's like a man seeing the sun for the first time in his life."

"It's like that for me too. From the minute I saw him at my door yesterday I haven't been able to take my eyes off of him. I don't know how to explain it exactly. But all I can say is that when I'm with him, I feel…" Bella then manages to smile as the word she was looking for sprang to mind. "…Safe. I feel safe."

"Then what are you doing just sitting here? Go find my brother and tell him how you feel." Raven encourages her.

"I can't. Not until this is all over. As long as Shaw's out there, none of us are safe. If he wants a fight he's got one with me. But I won't let him hurt anybody else I care about. Not again. I'll die before that happens, and I'll drag that bastard to hell with me."

* * *

The following day Bella had to fill in a shift at the hospital. Apparently one of the staff had called in sick at last minute, and so she was having to cover from three thirty in the morning till about one o'clock in the afternoon. Oh, she'd be pissed. But honestly nearly every single one of her patients were worth the exhaustion. It was currently around nine forty-five, and upon entering little Alice Cullen's room a smile broke out on Bella's face.

"Bella!"

The 10-year-old greets her with a wave.

"Hey there Alice. How are you feeling?"

Bella approaches her bed with a tray of sustenance in hand.

"I'm good. My tummy feels a lot better now." Alice assures her as she sat up to eat her morning meal.

"I'm so happy to hear that Alice." Bella smiles at the little girl.

Two weeks ago Alice had been called in for surgery on the count of the poor thing having stomach cancer. The surgery itself had gone well. However, to be on the safe side Bella had provided that extra nudge by injecting her blood into Alice's system.

"Thanks Bella." Alice smiles.

While the little girl was munching down her cereal Bella went about her duty's around the room.

"Doctors say you may be able to go home next week. I bet your parents are thrilled about that."

"I guess." Alice mutters.

Seeing the crest fallen expression on her face Bella set aside what she was doing and went to sit beside the little girl.

"Are you okay Alice?"

The girl shakes her head.

"What is it?" Bella asks taking note of how the 10-year-old looked to be in two minds about something. "Hey, it's alright. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Alice bites her lip and looks to the woman beside her.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"I cross my heart." Bella vows drawing an invisible cross above her heart.

"I have a special kind of power. I see things in my head before they happen."

Bella sucked in a breath at this.

"What kind of things do you see?"

"Stuff. Like how it's gonna hail in five seconds."

As if bang on time the two turned to the window as a sudden heavy down pour of hail flooded the streets of New York. Bella then looked back to Alice astonished.

"And how your sad because it's your heaven mommy's birthday today."

Bella's breath hitched.

"H-how did you…"

"Bless you."

"Wha… Achoo!" Bella sneezes.

Again, she was dumbfounded.

"Thank you. So wait a minute, you can see the future?"

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do. Your gift is amazing Alice. Believe me, you're not the only one with a secret."

"What do you mean?" Alice asks her.

Double checking that there was no one around Bella used her ability to turn invisible for a minute causing the little girl to gasp in amazement, before she reappeared again.

"How did you do that?!"

"We all have our talents sweetie." Bella smiles and winks at the girl.

"So you're like me?"

Bella nods.

"People like us are known as mutants."

"There's more?"

"Yes. You're not as alone as you think Alice. There are many more of us out there, believe me."

"So it's okay to show off my power?"

"Only to people you feel like you can truly trust."

"Like you? I trust you."

Bella smiles.

"Yeah, like me."

Alice then slumps her shoulders.

"I told a girl in my class once and she called me a freak."

"Your far from any such thing. Sometimes people just don't know what to say because they don't understand. So I'm sure that girl meant nothing by it." Bella says feeling her heart break as she wiped away a tear that had fallen down the girl's cheek.

"I'm scared my mommy and daddy won't believe me and will send me away."

Just then Bella had an idea.

"I'll tell you what..." she pulls a pen and a clean tissue from her pocket to quickly write something down. "If you ever feel like you need help and have nobody else to turn to, then I want you to call me on this number. Day or night."

She hands over the tissue with her number on it.

"Really? Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome Alice. Just remember, your never alone. There is family amongst blood. Your mutant brothers and sisters are all around you, and we'll stand by you, always."

Bella leans over to give Alice's forehead a kiss and provides the girl with one last smile before departing from the room. It wasn't often she could relate to someone, but Alice really did remind Bella of herself when she was a child. She remembered what it was like to have no one to confide in after losing both her parents and Chris. The isolation was deadly and depressing. The only true friend she'd ever had before Charles and co had come along was her own shadow. Her powers had made her feel that abnormal that she felt like she didn't even have a soul. And truth be told, in some ways it still felt like she didn't.

Why would any god grant a person with a whole other DNA structure that made them stand out above humanity? It didn't make sense in her mind, none of it did. Being a mutant didn't make her special, if anything it made her feel like a walking project. She half expected the government to come knocking at her door one day and drag her off for experimentation, not that she would go quietly. The CIA maybe currently on their side, but how long would that last? How long before the world turned on them?

Sighing Bella strolled down the corridor to go check on her next patient. However, just as she turned a corner Bella instantly found herself overcome by a bizarre amount of exhaustion that seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks. Unable to fight it she felt her legs give way and the last thing she remembered was a set of arms catching her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

 **50 Year's Forward**

"Are you absolutely certain this will work?" Charles asks laying down on the lab table.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Kitty says, positioning herself behind him.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean I know you say you can handle it but…"

"It has to be me Logan. I'm the only one who knows what to expect. She trusted me the most." Charles tells his friend.

He appreciated Wolverines concern by suggesting to go in his place, but this was his mission alone. If he was going to save Bella then he needed to do it himself. He needed to show her what was going to happen, it was the only way to change everything. He lost her once, there was no bloody way he would let it happen again.

Logan nods in understanding, admiring the man's bravery.

"Good luck."

"Good luck Professor." Dr Grey smiles down at her tutor.

"Thank you, Jean."

"Bring her back to us Charles."

"I will Raven." Charles nods to his sister.

"Remember, we don't know how going this far will affect your mind. So you may only have three days... Two at the least." Kitty says placing her hands at the sides of his head.

"Two days is all I need."

"Ok, just relax. This may hurt a little bit."

Charles then screamed and arched his back slightly as a horrible pain shot through his head.

Here went nothing.

 **Author's Note: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's future Charles to the rescue! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


End file.
